Powder Baby Blue Huffy Free Spirit Ten-Speed Bike
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Caboose asked Tucker for a story, and thinking of a good one the soldier tells him, revealing an interesting fact...


**This is a true story that I heard over the weekend, and it was so funny that I put it up here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tucker walked out of the base eating an apple, his chewing being heard by the others as Wash and Caboose came back, and Wash looked extremely irritated. Tucker swallowed what he was chewing and raised an eyebrow at him, curious. Wash moved out of the way and Caboose tossed a bright blue bike to the ground. Without thinking Tucker let out a yell and jumped back, getting odd looks. Tucker gave them a look and bit into his apple in an almost threatening way before walking back into the kitchen to finish his apple. After a few minutes he did and sat on the couch, Caboose joining him.

"Tucker, will you tell me a story?" Caboose asked. Tucker looked down at Caboose as he sat upside down with his feet kicking back and forth as he looked up at him.

"Why are you asking me to tell you a story, why not Wash?" Tucker asked, irritated with Caboose asking him for a story. Caboose gave a sad sigh.

"He told me no and went to his room. I heard him lock his door," Caboose told him. Tucker gave a light scoff and rolled his eyes at the answer. It wasn't a surprise to him that Wash had rejected him because even Tucker knew how much Wash hated stories, and when Caboose wanted one it meant he wanted a true story and Wash hated talking about his past even more than he hated stories. Tucker smirked a bit.

"All right, I'll tell you a story," he said. Caboose got a huge smile and sat upright, waiting patiently. Tucker sat criss-cross, facing Caboose. He put both hands up dramatically, making Caboose flinch in surprise. "There I was," he started. "Sitting on my powder baby blue huffy free spirit ten-speed bike, and about twenty or so feet in front of my was the ramp my friends and I made, and we were gonna ride out bikes up to it and jump over death hill. Well, we took off and I was going as fast as I could on my powder baby blue huffy free spirit ten-speed bike, and soon both of my friends were far behind me as I sped towards that ramp.

"Well, I made it to that ramp and I went soaring over Death Hill! And I'm telling you, time slowed down just to make me terrified. My bike started to lean to the left, and I balanced it out! Then I saw the ground coming towards me and it hit me; I had to land this thing. I lined it up perfectly, and I thought 'wow, I"m gonna make it!' Yeah, I was so wrong. I hit the ground so hard that my tires popped off and my wheels became squares. Oh, and i broke my left leg, my right arm, and my friends had never left the finish line. Yeah, I was in big trouble." Tucker smiled as Caboose lay on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Powder baby blue huffy free spirit ten-speed bike?" came Wash's voice. Both looked over as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I think some idiot's kid down the street had one of those. Man, that guy was an idiot! Kicked a can with explosives in it and nearly blew off his foot, and he knew they were in there too! What an idiot." Tucker glared and shoved him.

"Hey! That was me you oaf!" Wash looked over at him and they stared a minute. "Wait a minute..." Tucker peered at Wash for a moment and gasped. "You're David Heartmen! The geek from down the street that no one talk too! Should've known." Wash rolled his eyes and both cringed as Caboose let out a happy shriek.

"You two were neighbors! Didchay go to the same school? I bet you did! I'm gonna go tell Donut!" Caboose then lept to his feet and ran off. Both shook their heads and chuckled, but stopped instantly and looked up at each other. This was bad. If he told Donut, Donut would tell everyone else, and that meant they'd be a mockery and/or be asked a million questions, and neither was wanted.

"CABOOSE! NO!" they screamed and ran after him.

* * *

**I personally found that humorous. What about you?**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time.  
**


End file.
